She's the Man
by LethargiclyLucid
Summary: This is the tale about a young miss Jennifer Renee Cavender and her years at Bullworth Academy. As a boy in the boys dorm. I suck at summaries. Gary/OC rated T for now, M in the future.
1. The Oh So Tough Bullworth Academy

**AU:**

**Hey, this is my first posted story, and I'm a fairly new writer so there may be mistakes and it is relativity short. I have a chapter two already written, along with a partial chapter three, but I'm going to wait to upload them. Anyway, this story takes place when the game starts, and Jenny/Jordan replaces Petey, sadly enough. Because I love Petey ;a; but oh well. I am going to apologize in advance if the characters are a bit out of character. As much as I have played Bully, I still cannot truly get with their personalities. Reviews are greatly appreciated! Anyway without further adieu, here is the story. Enjoy.  
**

**Prologue**

A hasty wind brushes by as a young chocolate haired boy walks past the rusted gates of Bullworth Academy, an old, black backpack slung over his uniform clad left shoulder as his shoes slap against the stone covered ground that led up to the boys dorm. He was a new student, a scrawny one at that, wearing the required khaki slacks and a button up white dress shirt under the usual blue vest with the schools insignia sewn on the top left; a clenched fist, a raised snake, a hunched up rat, and a cracked skull all boxed inside of the shield shaped patch. A dark blue cap was perched on top of his head, covering his shaggy dark brown hair with seemingly old and black converse adorning his feet with ratty, tangled white laces tied messily in the front. He looked like any other boy at the school, (aside from the steroidal jocks and the too-weak-to-function nerds) messy and ordinary. Yet, when he looked up from the ground when he was shoved by a bully, there was something different. A unique twist to this new student; his eyes were a lively golden honey, as smooth and bright as a dandelion. Upon closer inspection, there was definitely something odd about him.

**Chapter 1: First Day at the Oh So Tough Bullworth Academy**

Today was the day I was going to attend my first day of my new school, Bullworth Academy. The school had a renowned reputation as one of the toughest schools in the entire country, and I was going to see if this rumor was indeed accurate. My name is Jenny Cavender, I am almost 16 years old, and I am going to go into Bullworth as a new student; a new, _male_ student.

A strong, August wind swept by me as I approached the gates of the academy, scattering fallen leaves and small twigs all around the ground I walked on. I inhaled deeply, filling my lungs up to calm myself before stepping onto the school's campus, a small smile itching at the corner of my mouth as I think of the comical line '_let the games begin.'_ Keeping my eyes down at my dirty shoes, I made my way down the path to the boy's dorm. I didn't need to get in a squabble before I even got to set my stuff down, yet I somehow knew somewhere in the back of my mind that that wouldn't happen. Two hands connected with my back and shoved me forward, the sudden impact almost causing me to trip and fall flat on my face on the stone walkway. I steadied myself and snapped my head back, my honey irises glaring at the medium sized blonde kid. "Fresh meat eh? It should be fun to show you the ropes." The bully says before reaching to grab a hold of my vest, but he grabs air as I quickly duck under him before dodging his attack. My slender body pops up behind him, a scoff hidden behind my smirking lips. This guy was no match for me. He was just another brainless asshole that would physically bully other kids to 'whip them into shape.' I have dealt with enough of their kind to know how to handle this situation without a problem. As he turns around, I quickly connect my fist to his pimpled jaw in a swift uppercut, effectively knocking him to the ground before I make my escape, quickly fleeing up the rest of the path and the stairs that lead to the dorms, glancing behind me before opening one of the doors and slipping inside. He was still confused on what had happened, but a few of his assumed friends had ran up and I didn't want to stick around to see what would go down.

I whipped out a piece of paper that had my dorm room printed on it, hanging to the left and walking down the hallway before stopping at the last door on the left side of the hall. I gave a few patient raps even though I was in a rush to get inside before the other guys entered and saw me, but soon enough, the door opened. A tall, lean boy stood in the door way, his scarred eyebrow raised in interest. "Who are you?" He questions, a dark edge to his maturing voice. He was quite handsome, with a strong jaw, medium brown hair dipping into his face, and deep brown eyes that bore into my mind and soul, searching and prodding around for information. He was clad in a teal-ish vest under a white dress shirt, the sleeves rolled up to his elbows with a brown leather band worn on his left wrist, a silver watch on his right. Dark grey pants were hanging from his hips by a leather belt, his feet bare on the dark brown hard wood floor except for ordinary grey and white socks. After the quick inspection of his appearance, I answer is inquiry.

"I'm Jordan Cavender, your new roommate." I answer curtly, my spine stiffening a tad as I heard the dorm doors being opened along with heavy footsteps and a deep voice demanding for me. A smirk slowly curves at his lips and he leans out, holding onto the door frame as he looks down the hallway. A muscled red head appears around the corner, walking into the common room as his voice booms for the 'new kid'. He glances back at me, a wicked glint to his visible eye as he nods his head to the bully. "He is searching for you, I presume?" he asks, stepping out into the hallway and shutting the door behind him, forcing me out into the middle of the hallway. What the fuck is he doing? I stare up at him with hard eyes. "Yes, he is looking for me. I won't lie, but I'd greatly appreciate it if you'd let me inside before I get pummeled to death by that ape. I'd like to at least un pack before I get sent off to the Infirmary." I reply calmly, watching his body language. He stifles a snort of laughter before pushing me towards the common room. I quickly stop him, my eyes large and dangerous. "Do not touch me." I hiss quietly, my hand gripping his wrist with enough force to leave a large round bruise. After a moment of shock, he shoves me off of him, his eyes losing all humor and turning dark. "I will do whatever I want. You're my roommate. I make the rules, not you, Femme-boy." He growls back, forcefully shoving me out in front of the archway that lead to the common room where the ginormous bully was searching for me. I fall down to the ground, the loud thump attracting the red heads attention to me on the floor. I look up at my roommate with an enraged expression, my lips curling up over my teeth as I hiss out, "You will pay for this." He stands there with his arms crossed with a sadistic smirk on his face. "Oh, will I now?" he taunts me as I am yanked up by my vest, a fist smashing my face before my world turns black.

I awake to bright fluorescent lights shining on my eyes, a groan escaping my lips as I lean up, grabbing my bandaged up face. I open my one eye, my other hurting something awful, before I look around. "Where am I..?" I rasp out, my throat dry and scratchy. "You're in the infirmary, Mr. Cavender. You had your first encounter with the new students." Comes an old woman's voice from the door way. I look over and an elderly gray haired lady is standing up, holding out two pills and a bottled water. I greedily take them, popping the pills in my mouth and opening the cap of the bottle before guzzling half of the liquid, the medication sliding down my throat with the chilled water. "Thanks." I say, clearing my throat as I close the cap. "You've got a few bruises and a black eye, but nothing too major. You're a lucky one, having your roommate be there to save your behind." What? My roommate didn't save me, the damn bastard had the shit beat out of me! "He got Russell off of you before he could cause any real damage. Too bad.. I'll give you a bottle of Advil and you can be on your way." I squint to read her name tag: Mrs. McRae. She hands me the bottle of cheap pain medicine before helping me up with a sneer. "Try not to die, alright kid?" She grinds out as she opens the door to the outside, pushing me out. "Alright, Than-"I start, but the door is slammed in my face. What a pleasant woman.

After quickly limping my way across the school grounds and back into the boy's dorm, I try to open the door to my room and I am slightly surprised to find it unlocked. My roommate has some serious explaining to do. He gives me to Russell, and then saves me? It makes no sense. I push open the door before hobbling inside and shutting it behind me. The room contained two beds across from each other, two short dressers and one desk with a lamp on it, but no roommate. I don't even know his name…I guess I can find out. I limp over to the desk, searching for any kind of books or papers to identify him, but my search comes up dry. Dammit. I go over to his dresser, opening a drawer and digging inside. A small pink blush dusts over my cheeks as I push aside his underwear, digging to the bottom of the drawer before quickly shoving it closed as I hear the knob turn and the door open. I turn the other way and walk to my bed, grabbing the fitted white sheet and spreading it on the mattress as my dorm partner walks in. I don't look at him as I continue to make my bed before walking over to the other side and slinging my backpack up onto the bed, going to reach for the zipper but I pause in my tracks. The closure was partially open, and one of my undershirts was slightly pulled out, the white fabric brushing my hand. I spin around to face him, my brows furrowed angrily. "Did you go through my bag?" I accuse, my eyes flaring as he shrugs his shoulders coyly. "No, I didn't go through your shitty backpack, calm down. It was like that after Russell knocked your lights out." He says with a smirk, laying on his bed and crossing his arms behind his head.

"Why did you do that?" I ask with gritted teeth, my shiner throbbing painfully. "Why did you give me to him and then save me?" He shrugs again. "I did it so if you ratted me out, it wouldn't make any sense. Why would I put you in danger and then rescue you?" He says with a grin. "Can't put the savior in jail, can you?"

I pause, soaking up his words. "What is wrong with you?" I ask, narrowing my eyes at him. "ADD primarily, but also life, my parents, this school, western civilization... but really, honestly, enough about me. What about you? Wearing girl's panties? I mean, come on. Isn't that a little strange?" He asks me, a deviant smirk on his face as he watches my reaction. I freeze before raising my eyebrow, deciding to play it coolly. "I don't wear girl's panties. The pair you found after raiding my bag is my girlfriends. She gave them to me before I left. You know, something to remember her by." I wink at him before holding out my hand, wiggling my fingers. "Now, if you'd give them back to me….?" I ask, pausing at the absence on his name. "Gary. Gary Smith. And yeah, alright. Your girlfriends. Even though I highly doubt that you've ever had a girlfriend, and that you probably wear these to get your thrills, I guess I understand that." He says before reaching into his pocket and tossing me my balled up lacy pink panties. I catch them easily before grabbing my bag, going over to my dresser and opening the drawer to unpack. I glance back over my shoulder after I completely unzip my bag. "Oh, and Gary? If you ever go through my bag again, Ill cut off your fucking fingers." I threaten, my insides riling as he smirks at me. "Alright, whatever you say, femme-boy."


	2. The Nazi and the Bunny

**AU:**

**Hey, I'm back. I decided to go ahead and post the second chapter, and another fair warning, I'm derpy. Once I am finished with the entire story, I will go back over and edit it, add more detail, better explain, etc. Anyway, this chapter takes place on Halloween and I didn't go into much detail about the entire evening. I'm sorry about that ^ ^' but like I said, once I finish I will go through and edit each chapter. Well, here you are. Enjoy :D**

**Chapter 2: The Nazi and the Bunny**

After almost a month of attending Bullworth Academy, fleeing prefects and other large antagonists, and putting up with Gary's constant verbal torture, Halloween rolls around. Ah, Halloween; the one day every year where children dress up as monsters to hide their identity, running around and filling up pillow cases with teeth rotting sweets. Teenagers on the other hand, dress up and throw outrageous parties as well as playing dreadfully hysterical pranks on their peers, running around in utter chaos. Yet, as much as I love Halloween, I had decided that this year I would elude the other students and just rest in my room to avoid the havoc that was going to be like a hurricane outside. The staff was entertaining (I use the word entertaining loosely) the prefects at a faculty only Halloween party, so every student was running around like demons in the night. But alas, I had that subconscious itch in the back of my mind again, and I knew that I wasn't going to be staying in my room that night.

Around 8:30, Gary entered the room wearing a black Nazi officer's uniform, a dark and mischievous look in his eyes as he tosses a large pink bunny suit in my lap before giving me an order to put it on. "You've got to be kidding me. I'm not wearing that." I say as I stare at the costume, my face a bored and slightly flushed expression. He grins evilly, his eyes glinting in the dim lamplight. "Yes you will, otherwise I'll put it on you for you." He says, smacking his black baton in his palm. I pause briefly before sighing in defeat, unzipping the suit and stepping inside before pulling it over my grey sweat pants and school shirt. I don't like people touching me and Gary knows that, along with that I know from experience that Gary always follows through with his threats, under any circumstance.

I've heard things about Gary from the other students, whispers spoken slightly too loud in the hallway. Few have said that he is a sadistic sociopath that has to take daily medication to keep his tendencies at bay, and I have heard everyone say that he is just a ticking time bomb. When he let Russell knock me out before he miraculously saved me from my attacker, I figured he had some problems. I know he is sadistic, but that was no surprise to me and the socialism wasn't much of a shock either. I could see it in his deep troubled eyes when I first met him in the doorway. Gary is also very manipulative and cunning, and he is insanely smart, but only will accomplish anything if he concentrates. As he told me previously, he suffers from ADD and when he skips taking his meds, (which is quite often) he is all over the place. Sometimes, he'll stay out past curfew and will come back in the wee hours of the morning, and he is so hyper I can't sleep.

When I bring up the topic of him, he stays reserved and will twist the question and direct it at me, but when talking about me he has a field day. Lately his favorite topic was my sexuality. He will ask me many personal questions about which sex I prefer. I usually just ignore him, but sometimes he just pushes me over the boiling point. We almost got in a fist fight Thursday when he concluded that I didn't enjoy being touched because if I were I would become sexually aroused, and he convinced Trent to find out. Trent was bisexual, and the only thing that stopped me from beating the ever living shit out of Gary right then and there was Trent stroking my hip and whispering in my ear. Instead, Trent got the hell beat out of him. Next time though, nothing will stand in my way.

After I pulled the hood over and zipped up the suit, I turned to him. "Now what do you want to do?" I asked in a slightly annoyed voice. "Now, we go out and have a little fun." Gary says before opening the door and walking out, me slowly following behind him before closing the door. I was intrigued at what Gary called 'fun'.

Later that evening, around midnight, Gary had had his satisfying amount of playing devious pranks on the students and watching their pain, we were outside by the old, broken down school bus that was in the school parking lot. I leaned against the rusted yellow metal of the vehicle and watched as Gary did the same, pulling out a pack of cigarettes from the pocket of his costume jacket before withdrawing one and tilting the pack over to me as he offered me one. I take one of the cancer sticks, putting it up to my lips as I waited for Gary to light the tobacco before he puffed it and handed me the silver zippo. I drag in, cupping the flame with my hand from the early November wind before shutting the lid and handing the lighter back to Gary.

"I didn't know you smoked." I said as I released the smoke from my mouth. "I didn't know you smoked either." He retorts, not answering my question as he continues to inhale from the filter. I shrug and stay in silence as I continued with my cigarette, but that quiet was soon broken by the older boy. "Did you wear your lacy pink panties to match the bunny suit?" That was it. I snapped, flinging my fist over and nailing him in the cheek. The cigarette fell from his lips and landed forgotten on the pavement as he stumbles back considerably before a deep growl escapes his throat as he leaps on top of me, tackling me to the ground. He straddles me before he punches me in the gut with his fist, my mouth opening wide in a pained groan as one more connects with my abdomen and the last blow was on my jaw. The power of the last sock knocked my face back against the pavement, the pink hood to the costume falling off of my head and the force of it rendered me breathless. I brought my leg up before kneeing him in the crotch, his body doubling over off of me and onto the ground. I quickly stand up, my right eye squeezed shut as I connected my foot with his gut a few times, Gary coughing and spitting on the pavement before he pulled me back onto the ground by my ankle. When my body thumped against the pavement, I released an "oof" and coughed as I tried to regain my lost breath before Gary scrambled back onto my lap, bringing his arm back to deliver the game winning blow to my face. I screwed my eyes shut, anticipating the knock-back, but it never came.

"You two stop that right now!" shouted a prefect that had ran up and yanked Gary off of me, his flashlight clasped in his other hand before he stuck it in his coat pocket. He jerked me up off of the ground before letting us both go with a shove. "Halloween is over now so you better stop acting like animals and get back into your dorms or I'll take you both into the principal's office." The prefect warns treacherously, his eyes glaring at us both harshly. Gary gives me a smug look after we turned away from the prefect and had begun walking back to the boy's dorm, a satisfied smirk crossing his lips as the prefect flicked on his flashlight and began to venture in the opposite direction from us and towards the football field.

"Wow, I actually got to touch you." He says to me once we got back into the dorm room, a crooked smile on his face as he unbuttons the buttons on his costume. I shake my head, sighing softly. "Fighting is different. I can fight all I want and that doesn't bother me nearly as much." I say before reaching back to undo the suit, my fingers not reaching the zipper. Grunting softly, I feel another set of long, warm fingers on top of mine. The touch made me jerk my hands away and I swear I heard Gary smirk over the sound of the teeth separating down my back as he drags it unzipped at an agonizingly slow pace. Once he's done, I shrug off the suit and it falls to the ground, pooling around my feet, but before I could step out of the ridiculous costume, the sensation of warmth fills me as Gary's heated breath wisps into my ear. "You never answered my question…Are you indeed wearing the panties I found?" I close my eyes for a brief moment as a shiver courses up my spine before I step away from him and out of the fluffy pink bunny suit. What is he trying to do? I kick the outfit away from my feet as I walk over to my bed before lying on it, wincing when my battered body hits the sheets. He observes me with a raised brow and his crooked smile. "So you are wearing them." "I never said that." I answer quickly, my cheeks barely dusting a light pink. "I told you they were my girlfriends." I say as I glare at him. He will never give a break, will he? "Prove it." He returns, crossing his arms across his chest. "Look in my drawer." My breath catches slightly as he chuckles softly. "No. Show me what underwear you're wearing." What? My heart pounds harder in my chest, my laugh sounding nervous in my own ears. "I told you they were in the drawer. Look if you don't believe me." I may not be wearing the pink, laced up panties, but I don't exactly have the regular male anatomy. Gary would notice, I mean I'm feminine enough already. My ass is more of a rounded, apple shape and my hips are more curved and shapely than normal guys; that's a dead giveaway. "Show me what underwear you're wearing." He orders again and I roll my eyes as I reach down and show him the dark blue band of my boxer-briefs. "Sated?" "No, but it will do." He says with a smirk as he lies on his bed, now fully striped of his costume with loose flannel pants and a white pajama shirt on. He leans over and flicks off the lamp before I pull the covers up my body with him doing the same from across the room. Why did he want to see me without my pants on? I ponder silently as I laid there, my eyes closed tiredly. Maybe he's gay… My shining honey irises pop open to stare in the dark as my mind does a double take. The thought spreads throughout my mind like wildfire, plausible evidence and past exchanges building to my new and surprising hypothesis. Gary Smith; one of the most feared teenagers in this joint, sadistic sociopath who loves to watch everyone else suffer, and a genius with an IQ of almost 200, gay?


End file.
